


Mending A Broken Heart

by Panda_Dear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Found Family, its not focused on the byleth/seteth but she taks about him and they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Dear/pseuds/Panda_Dear
Summary: “Professor?” The voice stopped Byleth in her tracks, turning to see Dorothea. She stands still, a crumpled letter clutched in her hands. “Can… can you die from a broken heart?”
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Mending A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please be nice!! <3

"Professor?" The voice stopped Byleth in her tracks, turning to see Dorothea. She stands still, a crumpled letter clutched in her hands. "Can... can you die from a broken heart?" She raises her head, and Byleth can clearly see the tears that fall freely down her flushed cheeks. Without thinking, Byleth moved forward, embracing the songstress. "I-Im sorry, I didnt... I dont... I had nowhere to go, I didnt know who to talk to, and Seteth and you had always been so kind back at the monastery-"

"Its alright. Let's move inside, yes? I'll get you some tea."

"Yes, thats- that'd be nice." She wipes her tears away, pulling away from her old teacher.

"You said you had no where to go... Where is home for you, Dorothea?" She sets the Cup in front of her, sitting across from the brunette.

"I... I was living in the kingdom." She smiles weakly, "I found myself a husband. A nobleman, who said I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen." She scoffs, shaking her head, "Said he couldn't live another day without me as his wife."

"Thea-"

"No, he was wonderful, Professor." She smiled, but there was so much sadness in it Byleth's heart twisted. "He did love me, I truly believe that, just..." She slides the letter over to Byleth. "He found himself a prettier songbird."

"Dorothea... How- The kingdom is so far, how did you..."

"I dont know myself." She grasped the cup so tight she feared it would break. "I just... I gathered all the gold and jewelry in the house, and I- well I packed my most sentimental items and I ran. I... I didnt think, my feet just... I found myself here." She laughs, a pitiful sound, "I havent eaten anything but stale bread for weaks." Byleth was up in a flash, marching her way towards the kitchen. "Ah, Professor, please, it's alright!" Dorothea followed her, watching as she gathered vegetables and meats.

"Thea... Please." She looked at her, letting out a soft sigh. "May I tell you a story? If you find it hard to hear, stop me, but it may help you, alright?"

"Ah- alright..."

"A while ago, when I first married Seteth, he confided in me about something. He told me that, given a certain condition of his, I would age much faster than him..." She paused, slowly beginning to chop the vegetables. "I... I told him my worries. That while he remains young, that I would... I would age. And he would find me undesirable. That he could find a younger, more beautiful wife..." She shakes her head, "But he had looked so hurt when I said that. He looked like he had been stabbed. He had taken my hands, kissed me a thousand times, promised over and over again how he wouldn't leave me even in death." She sets down the knife, looking at her past student. "Dorothea, what I mean to say is this- You will find someone like him. You will find yourself the perfect husband, and he will... He'll treat you the way you deserve. Like how you used to talk about at the academy." She smiles so softly, so kindly. "And even if you do not... Dorothea, we will always be here for you."  
"I.." She smiles, blinking away her burning tears, "Thank you, Professor, I- Well, I just... I've never seen you smile so warmly. I.. It makes it impossible for me not to believe you when you tell me it will be alright."  
"It will be. I promise. And for when its not... We'll be here."


End file.
